Rainy Days And Endless Nights
by GideonGraystairs
Summary: He watched him swallow, once then twice then deep breaths and a bitten lip then an open mouth closing again and suddenly the words were tumbling unbidden from lips Jem had always wanted to kiss.


**I'm in the process of filling out the requests received for a ship + line of dialogue style prompting I did on Tumblr and figured I may as well post them over here, too. They're all short and will probably never be added to, nor edited. Enjoy *insert heart***

 **This one was requested by alotlikebasilisa. Line of dialogue - "I just wanted to see you."  
**

* * *

The knock on the door came with a sudden sharpness that resonated soundly throughout the foyer and down to the study where Jem sat staring blankly at the mocking white wall. He blinked, snapped out of his stupour so sharply he nearly knocked the mug off his desk. Frowning, he righted the cup just in time to keep the now cold liquid within from hitting the pages below and pushed himself up and out of the chair. He moved from the study with a sigh, pausing at the door to cast one last final glass out the rain-splattered window behind the desk before flicking the light switch and letting the heavy wooden door fall shut.

The knocks came again as he was making his way down the hall, more urgent, more insistent, and Jem nearly turned right back around. He didn't want to deal with anyone else, especially not someone so impatient. Not today, not after the thing with Will. He wanted to go back to his silent starting at the stupid white walls and mope over the fact that he'd probably lost his closest friend today because he couldn't keep his stupid goddamn feelings a secret like he _should have_. Unfortunately, he needed the business. Besides, maybe a distraction would be good for him.

Except what he opened the door to wasn't a distraction. No, it was the very thing he'd been hoping to be distracted from.

 _ **Will.**_

"Please," the dark-haired boy cut in sharply with a hand slamming against the door Jem had just begun to close in his face. There was a wild fury in his eyes, desperate and pleading in a way Jem hadn't seen since he'd demanded the doctors not give up on the tumour pressing against the argentous man's spinal cord. "Please, I just- _Please_."

And well, Jem couldn't just ignore how drenched he was from the rain or how absolutely wrecked he looked, no matter how badly Will had reacted to Jem's confession just a few short hours ago. He couldn't ignore the fact that no matter how badly it hurt to hear he didn't feel the same, that Jem's feelings were somehow invalid because of that, he loved him to the ends of the earth and back.

He didn't say anything, just let the door fall open a thin crack wider and closed his expression off entirely as he met Will's vibrant blue eyes. He watched him swallow, once then twice then deep breaths and a bitten lip then an open mouth closing again and suddenly the words were tumbling unbidden from lips Jem had always wanted to kiss.

"I needed to see you," the man choked out distressedly, like he was terrified the door might close again before he got the chance to say it. "I just needed to see you, Jem."

He didn't say anything then either for a long moment, searching the frantic tides of the ocean in Will's eyes for something he was almost scared to find. Because they weren't the words he wanted, the words he needed, but this was Will. This was _Will_.

"Okay," he whispered softly, stepping aside as he let the door fall open further.

"Okay?" Will repeated frantically, wild blue saphires seeking out Jem's rainy clouds.

"Okay," Jem confirmed, offering a short nod of affirmation with the word. It was enough.

Will stepped inside, a deep breath of relief slipping off of his cold red lips.

* * *

 **Did I mention the 146 Things To Do Instead of Self-Harm collection I started on tumblr? Go check it out at /tagged/146things on either my main blog (gideongraystairs) or my writing blog (taitewrites). Love you all *insert another heart***

 **Also, I lied. This one may be continued/further explored because I'm queen of angst and love you all too much not to do so if it's what you want *insert triple heart***


End file.
